One Last Cry
by SweetyMarie
Summary: Os écrit pour le concours WeddingOrDivorce contest. Bella et Edward sont au bord du divorce. Bella craque face aux comportements abusifs de sa belle-famille. Edward réagit trop tard... (il y aura une suite mais je ne sais pas encore quand...)


**Affaire n° :** _One Last Cry_

**Futurs divorcés **: _Edward et Bella. _

**Cas de divorce (disclaimer) : **La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. La trame et le contexte de cet écrit sont à moi.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : OsContestTwilight

_« Le __mariage__ est la __cause__principale__ de __divorce__. »_ [ Oscar Wilde ]

21 heures. Nous sommes enfin arrivés chez mes parents. Je gare rapidement la voiture devant l'un des garages de la propriété. Nous sommes en retard. Je sais de source sûre – ma sœur ainée – que ma mère va nous taper une crise. Bella sort rapidement de la voiture, passe une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et grimpe les marches du perron. Je sonne et rentre dans le corridor, laissant Bella me suivre. Elle referme la porte derrière elle, doucement, comme par peur de déranger. _Elle espère surtout atténuer la colère d'Esmée si tu veux mon avis. _D'ailleurs ma mère arrive vers nous, elle m'embrasse rapidement et touche à peine la joue de ma femme pour lui dire bonjour. Elle se tourne de nouveau vers moi, les mains sur les hanches et me fusille du regard.

_ Edward on avait dit, 20 heures. Pourquoi diable as-tu plus d'une heure de retard ? Demande-t-elle en haussant la voix.

_ J'ai eu une opération difficile. J'ai voulu me poser un peu avant de venir ici.

Ses traits se dérident automatiquement. Elle passe sa main sur ma joue.

_ Oh ne t'excuse pas mon garçon, tu as un travail tellement dur. Mais vous auriez pu au moins envoyer un message ou passer un appel pour nous prévenir. Nous étions tellement inquiets.

Elle se retourne rapidement vers ma femme, qui a la tête baissée sur ses chaussures.

_ C'est vrai après tout Bella n'a rien à faire de ses journées ! Tacle ma mère.

Je soupire lourdement.

_ Maman, s'il te plaît…

Elle feint de ne rien entendre et se dirige vers la salle à manger, où nous attend tout le reste de la famille. Mes sœurs - Rosalie, Alice, Kate et Jane - sont assises autour de la table. Mon père est à un bout de la table, tandis que ma mère rejoint son opposé.

_ Vous voilà enfin, nous nous impatientons, déclare mon père avec un faible sourire.

Bella s'installe et pose ses mains bien à plat sur la table.

_ Excuse-nous Papa, mais comme je l'expliquais à Maman, j'avais du travail. Mais nous sommes là maintenant c'est tout ce qui importe.

Kate et Jane se parlent à l'oreille et ricanent bêtement. Tandis que Rosalie et Alice nous regardent impassibles.

Ma mère sonne Cora, sa domestique, et les plats arrivent les uns après les autres.

Je grimace en voyant ce qui se trouve dans nos assiettes. Ma mère a fait préparer des coquilles Saint Jacques. Je me tourne rapidement vers ma femme, qui retient une grimace.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Edward ? Questionne ma mère d'une voix maternelle, visiblement inquiète.

_ Bella ne mange pas de fruits de mer maman. Tu sais bien qu'elle est allergique.

Je fixe le visage de ma mère, qui ne me révèle pas si elle l'a fait exprès ou non.

_ Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous proposer chère Bella. Peut-être pourriez-vous aller à la cuisine avec Cora voir ce qui vous conviendrez le mieux, dit-elle sèchement.

Elle attrape son verre de vin blanc et fixe Bella avec insistance. Ma femme se lève et suit Cora en cuisine.

_ Je vais vous préparer quelque chose Madame. Que désirez-vous ? Demande la domestique.

Je n'entends pas la réponse de ma femme. Une fois que les deux ont disparu je me tourne vers ma mère.

_ Maman, fais un effort avec Bella. Pourquoi es-tu toujours après elle ?

_ Mais je ne suis pas après elle. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si cette fille ne mange pas de fruit de mer. Mangez sinon ça va être froid.

A contrecœur j'attrape ma fourchette et commence à manger le plat. Bella ne revient que bien après que nous ayons terminé notre plat de résistance. Cora lui a apparemment fait réchauffer un peu de poulet fermier, accompagné de quelques légumes.

_ Vous avez finalement trouvé quelque chose très chère ? Interroge ma mère.

_ Oui Madame Cullen, Cora a été très prévenante, lance Bella avec un peu trop de véhémence.

Ma mère la fixe d'un œil noir. Je me tourne vers mon père qui se tait. _On sait depuis des années qui tient la culotte dans ce couple. _

Bella commence à manger quand Cora amène le dessert sur la demande expressive de mes sœurs.

Je sers un verre d'eau à ma femme et passe ma main sur sa cuisse, mais elle se raidit aussitôt. Elle me regarde comme si j'étais fou. _Qui a-t-il de mal avec ce geste ? Nous sommes mariés depuis quelques temps déjà. Mes parents se doutent sûrement que nous ne sommes plus chastes. _

Je reprends ma main et commence à discuter avec mon père. Comme bien souvent la conversation retombe sur mon travail.

_ Je suis si fier de toi fils. Tu as encore réussi à sauver une vie aujourd'hui.

Je hoche la tête avec un petit sourire. J'aime mon travail, mais je n'aime pas que l'on me compare à un super héros. Je ne suis pas un stupide homme masqué sorti tout droit des comics de Marvel.

_ Tu sais, c'était une opération assez banale même s'il y a eu quelques complications. Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose d'extraordinaire.

Ma mère me regarde avec des yeux brillants de fierté.

_ Bon assez parlé d'Edward, dit soudainement Alice. J'ai une annonce à faire.

Elle prend son verre entre ses mains.

_ J'ai trouvé enfin un local de disponible pour installer mes créations.

Des applaudissements fusent de toutes parts. Ma mère a les larmes aux yeux et se jette presque sur ma petite sœur.

_ Félicitations ma chérie, je savais que tu finirais par y arriver.

_ Merci Maman.

Mon père porte un toast à l'intention de ma sœur. Seule ma femme est restée silencieuse pendant le diner. Elle termine son plat dans un silence religieux. Cora arrive après pour lui retirer son assiette. Elle lui propose du dessert mais Bella secoue la tête tout en refusant.

Je me penche vers elle et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Elle se tourne de nouveau vers moi et fronce les sourcils. _Mais bon sang qu'a-t-elle ce soir ? _Je compte mentalement pour savoir si ses visiteurs mensuels ne seraient pas de la partie. Après tout, cela expliquerait bien son humeur de chien.

Après le dessert nous ne nous éternisons pas. Mes sœurs saluent de loin ma femme et mes parents nous raccompagnent jusqu'à la voiture.

_ Faites attention sur la route.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, je serai prudent.

Ma mère passe sa main dans mes cheveux, d'un geste affectueux.

_ On se voit la semaine prochaine.

Je hoche la tête pour confirmer.

_ Entendu. À bientôt, dis-je à mes parents.

Bella augmente le chauffage, mais ne parle pas. Je respecte son silence même si ce dernier me bouffe littéralement. Elle croise ses bras contre sa poitrine et ce geste remonte indéniablement ses seins.

Je secoue la tête et me concentre de nouveau sur la route. Bien vite nous arrivons chez nous.

Bella sort de la voiture comme si elle avait le diable aux fesses et se glisse dans le salon. Elle retire son manteau et le place sur le portemanteau. Elle se rend dans la cuisine et attrape un verre et se sort un jus de fruit du réfrigérateur.

Je la suis et m'amuse de ses gestes. Elle ferme les yeux et s'appuie contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle semble épuisée. Je me dirige vers le bar dans le salon et me sers un verre de bourbon. Je glisse deux glaçons à l'intérieur et je m'installe dans mon fauteuil en cuir.

Bella me rejoint et je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, rien qu'à la manière dont elle me regarde.

_ Il faut qu'on parle, me dit-elle tout bas, si bas que je crois avoir mal entendu.

Je la fixe et apporte mon verre à mes lèvres.

_ Je pars, poursuit-elle.

J'avale de travers.

_ Tu pars ? Mais tu pars où ? Je lui demande, perdu.

Elle me regarde et la douleur se peint sur son visage.

_ Je pars de la maison… définitivement, ajoute-t-elle.

Mon cœur tombe. J'ai l'impression de faire une chute du haut d'un building. Elle ne peut pas me faire ça. _C'est une blague ? _Elle n'a pas le droit de partir.

Sous le choc, je me recule dans mon siège. Le liquide ambré du bourbon me semble amer ce soir. Je pose mon verre sur la table laquée et les glaçons s'entrechoquent. _Elle me quitte._

Elle me contourne et se penche pour attraper quelque chose dans la bibliothèque. Elle revient près de moi et me tend un dossier rouge, rempli de feuilles.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je demande sèchement en lui jetant un regard noir.

_ Les papiers du divorce, lâche-t-elle.

Alors c'est vrai ? Tout ça n'est pas un _putain_ de cauchemar ?

_ Je ne comprends pas Bella. Pourquoi ? Je lui demande les dents serrées.

Les larmes commencent à poindre au niveau de ses yeux.

_ Mais es-tu aveugle ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis à bout Edward ? Ce soir ta famille a été exécrable avec moi et ça ne change pas de d'habitude. Mais tu fermes toujours ta gueule. Tu ne dis rien. Tu les laisses me traiter comme de la merde. Je n'en peux plus !

_ Mais on s'est mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire Bella, dis-je tout bas. Je peux arrêter de les voir, si ça doit te soulager, mais ne pars pas Bella ! Merde je t'aime !

Elle reste droite comme un i et me fixe d'un œil vide. Dans ses prunelles je ne trouve plus une seule trace d'amour. L'ai-je réellement perdu ?

_ On s'est mariés trop jeunes, je crois. On ne savait pas ce qu'on voulait. Tu voulais être médecin et moi j'étais derrière toi, à te regarder, les yeux remplis d'espoir. Tu as posé les yeux sur moi, et s'en était fini. Mais aujourd'hui je m'aperçois que finalement nous n'avons pas grand-chose en commun. Tu aimes opérer. Tu passes tes journées à faire ça, pendant que moi, je suis prisonnière de cette maison, prisonnière de ma vie minable. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça Edward. Je n'ai jamais voulu être cette femme qui attend que son mari rentre du travail. Tu travailles plus de soixante heures par semaine alors que moi je suis là à t'attendre. Tu trouves ça juste ? Je suis là, invisible pendant que toi tu en retires toutes les gloires. Tes parents sont impressionnés de ta réussite professionnelle, tes sœurs le sont également. A Thanksgiving, à noël, lors des dîners de famille, comme ce soir, c'est sur toi que les conversations portent. Jamais sur moi. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis la pauvre petite Bella qui a épousé ce cher Edward alors qu'elle venait tout juste de sortir de l'université pendant que monsieur recousait déjà des plaies aux urgences. Je n'en peux plus Edward. Je suis à bout. Alors signe ces papiers qu'on en finisse. Que je puisse partir de cette maison dont j'ai horreur, qui me dégoûte au plus au point.

Je la regarde stupéfait. Elle termine, en larme son discours. Elle s'accroche à la table de la salle à manger et ses épaules se voûtent sous le poids de son chagrin.

_ Je t'aime Bella, je lâche tout bas.

_ Ça ne suffit plus Edward. Ça ne suffit plus.

_ Mais tu ne vois pas que je bosse si dur pour t'offrir une vie digne de ce nom ? Tu ne vois donc pas que je serais prêt à t'offrir la lune ?

Je me lève violemment et jette dans un fracas monstre, mon verre contre le mur. Bella recule instinctivement.

_ Mais merde ! Je t'aime bordel ! Je crie en arrachant presque mes cheveux.

_ Edward, si tu m'aimais réellement tu te serais aperçu plutôt de la situation.

Je la regarde. Est-elle folle ? Hier nous étions amoureux et aujourd'hui elle me balance les papiers du divorce.

_ Edward ça fait combien de temps que nous n'avons pas fait l'amour toi et moi ?

Je la regarde sans comprendre ce qu'elle cherche à me dire.

_ Ça fait plus de six mois. Six _putains_ de mois ! Tu crois que tu es attentif à ta femme ? Tu ne t'intéresses qu'à ton boulot. Alors je te laisse à ton cher métier, Docteur Cullen. Moi je ne peux plus vivre comme ça.

Les larmes coulent de plus en plus à présent sur son beau visage de porcelaine. Machinalement j'attrape une cigarette qui se trouve sur la table du salon. Elle souffle visiblement exaspéré.

_ Arrête de fumer. Tu sais bien que ça m'énerve.

_ Ah parce que maintenant c'est moi qui t'énerve ? Tu ne vois pas que j'ai besoin de ça. Merde j'apprends que tu me quittes, excuse-moi de ne pas sauter de joie.

Elle hoquète et place une main contre sa bouche.

_ Ne joue pas la victime Edward. Le seul fautif c'est toi !

J'attrape ma cigarette et expire l'air de mes poumons. À quoi bon rester en vie lorsque la femme qui fait battre votre cœur préfère prendre le large ?

_ Je suppose qu'en bonne épouse organisée tu as déjà préparé tes affaires.

Elle hoche la tête et j'accuse le coup. Je sens mes larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je me fous qu'elle me voit aussi faible. Elle me tend les papiers et je me résous à les signer. C'est ce qu'elle veut. Je l'aime, je ne peux pas la retenir contre son gré. _Je pourrais ?_ Non. Ce ne serait pas correct. J'aime cette femme, elle est mon air, mon oxygène. Sans elle je ne peux même pas avancer d'un pas. C'est elle qui guide ma vie, mes envies, mon futur. Et pourtant elle se trouve devant moi, les papiers du divorce signés de son côté. Je ferme les yeux, respire et lui demande un stylo.

_ Alors ça se termine comme ça ? Je n'ai même pas le droit d'essayer de te dissuader de ne pas divorcer ?

_ Non. Signe ces papiers et ce sera terminé.

_ Aussi simple que ça ? Je raille.

Elle me regarde peinée. Ses traits sont tendus à cause de la souffrance. _Alors pourquoi nous fait-elle ça ?_

_ Bella je suis prêt à tout pour te garder avec moi.

Je me mets à genoux j'agrippe ses hanches, tant pis. J'aime cette femme. C'est _MA _femme. Je la veux à mes côtés jusqu'à ma mort. Elle m'avait promis. Elle l'a juré devant le pasteur, devant Dieu, devant nos familles. Elle a juré de m'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

« Je la revois dans sa robe de mariée, s'avançant dans le jardin de mes parents à Bellevue. Elle portait une robe blanche, avec des perles et de la dentelle, qui accentuaient la moindre de ses **courbes**. Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux avaient été remontés pour l'occasion en un chignon travaillé. Elle s'était avancée au bras de son père, mais avait dû s'arrêter au niveau du **ponton**. Son talon s'était pris dans une des planches du pont.

J'avais aussitôt accouru à son secours et nous avions rapidement dégagé son pied de là. Elle m'avait regardé en souriant, puis avait éclaté de rire. L'assistance nous regardait stupéfait.

_ Madame, j'ai cru que vous ne viendriez jamais à moi, lui dis-je tout en embrassant sa joue.

_ Je ne t'aurais fait attendre pour rien au monde, me dit-elle les joues rougies par le bonheur.

Son père se racla la gorge pour nous signaler sa présence à nos côtés. Je pris son autre main et nous guidâmes, son père et moi, Bella vers l'autel. J'attendais ce jour avec impatience. Et voilà que nous y étions.

Le pasteur prononça quelques mots avant de se tourner vers nous.

_ Edward, pouvez-vous nous lire vos vœux ?

Je regardai ma future femme et prononçai les vœux que j'avais mis si longtemps à préparer :

_ Bella depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie, la lumière s'est installée en moi. J'avais une existence triste et morne et tu as su ranimer en moi une flamme que je croyais éteinte à tout jamais. Je te promets de veiller chaque jour sur toi, de t'aimer comme au premier jour, de tout partager avec toi, mes rires comme mes peines. Je promets de te respecter, de t'encourager  
>à travers les triomphes et les embûches de notre vie à deux. Je m'engage avec amour et loyauté à partager avec toi le reste de ma vie. Et je tiens à ajouter une chose, Jane Austen a dit : « Une femme tout de blanc vêtue ne sera jamais trop belle », et elle avait raison. Tu es magnifique et je suis chanceux de t'avoir dans ma vie.<p>

Après mes vœux je passai l'alliance au doigt de ma femme.

_ Bella, c'est à votre tour, dit l'officiant.

Bella essuya ses larmes et respira un bon coup, avant de se lancer :

_ Edward, quand je t'ai vu j'ai aussitôt eu le souffle coupé. Je suis rapidement tombée amoureuse de toi, de ta prévenance, de tous ces petits riens qui font toi. Avec toi, chaque jour, je découvre l'amour, vrai, sincère et franc. Je découvre que l'amour peut, quand on lui donne une chance, grandir et devenir plus fort chaque jour. Aujourd'hui, nous avons la volonté de nous unir, devant les hommes et devant Dieu. Pour ne devenir qu'une seule et même entité. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais avoir un autre mari que toi. Tu es ma vie Edward. Je t'aime. Je promets de t'aimer, de te respecter et de t'encourager à travers les triomphes et les embûches de notre vie à deux. Je m'engage avec amour et loyauté à partager avec toi le reste de ma vie.

Bella glissa l'alliance à mon annulaire gauche et me regarda les joues rougies par ses émotions.

_ Je vous déclare donc mari et femme. Edward, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

J'attrapai ma femme et l'embrassai avec envie et passion.

_ Tu es toute à moi Madame Cullen, lui dis-je en la relâchant.

Elle me fit un sourire resplendissant. »

_ Tu te souviens de nos vœux Bella ? J'ai juré de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. J'ai juré devant Dieu. Ne me fais pas rompre mes vœux Bella.

Elle me regarde et passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

_ Edward…

_ Bella, je suis prêt à toutes les concessions possibles et inimaginables. J'allègerai mes horaires à l'hôpital. On ne verra ma famille qu'à l'occasion. On pourra même prendre des vacances, faire un tour du monde. On pourra aller au théâtre, à l'opéra, on pourrait même déménager si vraiment tu le souhaites. Tu pourras travailler. Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas.

_ J'ai déjà pris ma décision Edward, lâche-t-elle abruptement. Je ne veux pas revenir dessus. Nous serons quand même malheureux. On se fait du mal. Tes parents ne voulaient pas que tu m'épouses. Ils avaient peut-être raison…

Je refuse d'en entendre davantage.

_ Et si nous faisions une seconde lune de miel ? Je propose en levant mes yeux, perdu dans ses prunelles chocolat.

_ Edward, on n'arrivera pas à recoller les morceaux. C'est… C'est fini…

_ On pourra aller en Europe, à Paris, à Londres, on ira dans les plus grands hôtels, on prendra des suites magnifiques, avec **jacuzzi** et vue sur le fleuve. On pourra arpenter les **boulevards **parisiens.

Elle secoue la tête et une nouvelle avalanche de larme jaillie de ses yeux.

_ C'est fini Edward… Lâche-t-elle.

Je la relâche et m'écroule sur le sol. Désormais je ne retiens plus mes larmes. Le dos courbé je sens tout le poids du monde sur mes épaules. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'ampute d'une partie de moi. Mon cœur se déchire en lambeaux.

Je jette un regard à côté de moi et trouve le dossier rouge. Le stylo a atterri à ses côtés. D'un geste rageur je signe ces foutues pages. Je balance ensuite le dossier avec une telle rage que ma femme – _ex-femme_ – recule instinctivement.

_ Je suppose que tu vas me réclamer une pension ? Je lui crache.

_ Non. Je ne te demande rien. Je te laisse tout.

Elle se baisse et ramasse le dossier. Elle essuie son visage. Elle part en direction de notre chambre. Je m'appuie contre le fauteuil. _Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? Elle te l'a dit triple idiot. Si tu n'avais pas passé ton temps à l'hôpital, un __**scalpel**__ entre les mains, tu n'en serais pas là. _

Bella ressort de la chambre avec ses deux valises. Je la regarde passer dans le couloir. Soudain, ça me vient. Bella n'a pas de voiture. Elle n'a jamais passé son permis. Comment va-t-elle faire pour partir ?

_ Tu comptes partir à pied ? Lui dis-je acerbe.

Elle ne me répond pas. Une voiture se gare et j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. J'entends distinctement une voix masculine. Mon sang se glace. Ni une ni deux, je me précipite dans le couloir. Et là je vois rouge. Elle me quitte pour ce crétin ?

_ C'est pour ce connard que tu pars ?

Bella se tourne vers moi, le visage choqué.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais trompé Edward ! Hurle-t-elle. Tu ne comprendras vraiment rien à rien. Le seul coupable c'est toi !

Alec se place entre nous deux et je lui attrape le col.

_ Je t'avertis si tu touches un seul de ses cheveux, je te défonce.

_ Lâche-le Edward ! Bella me tire par la manche. Alec, sors j'arrive dans deux minutes, poursuit Bella.

_ Tu es sûre que ça ira, lui demande-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

_ Dégage de chez moi, connard !

Alec se penche, attrape les valises de ma Bella.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici celui-là ?

Bella est rouge de rage. Je dirais même qu'elle est furax.

_ Il est venu me chercher. Il me ramène chez Charlie.

_ Tu crois vraiment qu'il fait ça par pure amitié ? Il est après ton cul depuis des années !

J'entends une gifle fendre l'air. Anesthésié par toute la situation, je ne ressens pas tout de suite la violente douleur.

_ Tu n'as plus rien à dire sur mes décisions à présent.

Impuissant, je la laisse partir avec Alec, ce type qui m'insupporte depuis des années. Il a toujours essayé de se mettre entre nous deux. _Maintenant il a réussi. _Je m'effondre sur le sol et j'entends la voiture partir. C'est fini. Tout est fini. Je ne sais comment je fais mais j'arrive à me glisser dans ma chambre. Je retire mon costume, je sens que j'étouffe. Je m'installe sur le lit mais c'est pire. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Son parfum embaume dans toute la pièce. Je me souviens de la première fois où j'ai senti cette odeur. Péniblement les souvenirs affluent et je ferme les yeux. Je les revois passer les uns après les autres.

« Je n'ai que quelques minutes avant de retourner aux Urgences. Otis m'a laissé une demi-heure pour aller me chercher un café. J'en ai bien besoin. Après une garde durant laquelle j'ai reçu pas moins de 15 blessés je commence à fatiguer. Je me hâte vers le Starbucks et fais la queue. La jeune fille rousse, derrière le comptoir, prend rapidement ma commande. Un cappuccino ne sera pas de refus ! Quelques secondes plus tard elle me tend mon café et je la remercie.

Je me tourne mais j'ai à peine le temps de prendre une gorgée que quelqu'un me rentre dedans à une vitesse folle. Je vacille et mon café se renverse partout sur moi. _Putain c'est chaud ! _

_ Oh je suis désolée, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon ! Me dit une petite voix fluette.

Je regarde la personne et tombe sur des yeux chocolatés immenses, qui m'aspirent dans un tourbillon de sentiments étranges. Elle sort un mouchoir en papier de son sac et entreprend de m'essuyer. C'est peine perdue. Le liquide a endommagé mon tee-shirt et mon jean. Je suis bon pour me faire chambrer à l'hôpital…

_ Arrêtez, ça ne sert à rien, lui dis-je doucement. Ça ne fait rien. Je vous assure.

_ Mais je suis tellement désolée. Je peux aller vous chercher un autre café. J'y vais, dit-elle aussitôt sans attendre ma réponse. Je la vois qui fonce dans la file et qui tape du pied. _Impatiente !_

Je reste focalisée sur elle. Les gens me regardent, couvert de cappuccino, mais moi je ne vois qu'elle.

Bien vite elle me ramène un café.

_ Je suis encore une fois désolée, dit-elle en me tendant le gobelet.

_ Merci, mais il ne fallait pas, je lui réponds avec un petit sourire.

_ C'est bien le moins que je puisse faire.

Mon regard se pose sur l'horloge derrière elle. _Oh putain je vais être en retard._

_ Je suis désolé, mais je dois partir. Je n'avais qu'une petite pose de quelques minutes.

_ Oh ! Je comprends… Encore désolée pour le café, lâche-t-elle avec un petit rougissement.

Je sors du café et me rends à l'hôpital. Dans les vestiaires je me change rapidement. J'attrape mon gobelet et goûte le liquide chaud. Un nuage de crème rehausse tout. _Elle m'a pris un cappuccino. _Décidément j'adore cette fille.

La journée passe vite, trop vite même. James, un interne comme moi, m'invite à une petite fête. Je suis fatigué mais j'accepte. Ça fait pratiquement trois mois que je ne suis pas sorti. En arrivant, je suis de suite assailli par l'odeur de bière qui émane de la pièce. La musique est forte, des gens sont en train de danser et des couples parlent à divers endroits du salon. J'arrive dans la cuisine et je me fige. Devant moi se trouve la brune du café. Elle se sert un verre de Coca Cola.

_ J'espère que vous n'allez pas renverser votre verre sur moi cette fois-ci.

Elle sursaute et relève ses yeux marron vers moi.

_ Que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? M'interroge-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement perdue.

_ Un ami m'a invité. Et vous ?

_ Un ami aussi.

James entre dans la cuisine et salue rapidement la fille en face de moi.

_ Hey Bella, quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ? Tu as rencontré Edward ?

Elle me regarde puis se tourne de nouveau vers James.

_ Edward ?

James s'approche de moi et pose violemment sa main contre mon épaule.

_ Ouai c'est ce grand gaillard. Alors, toujours à l'université ?

_ Toujours, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Elle me fixe, passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et plonge dans son verre. Je vois sa gorge délicate bouger lorsqu'elle avale la boisson.

_ Bon les amis je vous laisse, je vais essayer de retrouver Vic dans ce bazar. Je vous dis à plus tard, ponctue-t-il d'un clin d'œil.

Je regarde mon ami partir et contourne le bar. Je me retrouve à côté de Bella, si j'ai bien compris.

_ Donc tu es Bella si je ne m'abuse, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

_ Et toi Edward.

Je confirme d'un mouvement de tête. Elle boit une nouvelle gorgée et se tourne de nouveau vers moi.

_ Tu sais, pour ce matin, je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolée. Je suis si maladroite.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. C'est tout de même étrange qu'on se retrouve ici, ce soir, tu ne trouves pas.

Elle acquiesce de la tête.

De la musique se fait entendre de l'autre côté, suivis de quelques gloussements. Puis la voix de James s'élève.

_ In the navyyyyyyyyyyy !

Je regarde Bella et nous explosons de rire tous deux.

_ Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre pour me faire pardonner ?

_ Tu es déjà pardonnée, dis-je en la regardant fixement.

Elle me fixe, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

_ Tu pourrais accepter de diner avec moi ! Je lâche.

Pendant plusieurs secondes elle ne lâche pas mon regard.

_ D'accord, finit-elle par dire après un silence quasiment intenable.

Alors que je veux continuer sur ma lancée, James entre, torse nu, dans la cuisine, des marques de rouge à lèvres sur les joues, les cheveux décoiffés au possible. Il attrape une bière et repart.

Bella se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire mais ne tient plus et fini par exploser d'un rire cristallin.

_ Alors on va aller diner ? me demande-t-elle.

Je lui confirme.

_ Quand ? me demande-t-elle.

Je réfléchis mentalement à mon planning. Jeudi soir je suis de repos normalement.

_ Est-ce que jeudi te conviendrait ?

_ Jeudi c'est parfait.

Pendant le reste de la soirée, nous restons dans cette cuisine, nous discutons de tout et de rien, à la fin de la soirée on s'échange nos numéros en se disant à très vite pour ce diner. »

Je me tourne dans mon lit et j'attrape l'oreiller de Bella. _Comment avons-nous pu passer de cette tendre timidité, à ce désastre de ce soir ? _

« Le jeudi était finalement arrivé. Durant toute la semaine nous nous étions appelés, envoyés des messages. Et aujourd'hui enfin, j'allais la revoir. J'avais réservé dans un grand restaurant, j'avais même acheté des fleurs. Bella m'avait vraiment plu au premier instant. J'avais envie de faire les choses bien avec elle. J'étais devant chez elle, j'attendais patiemment qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir. Dans ma main se trouvait un bouquet de fleur, la fleuriste m'avait assuré que les roses blanches et roses feraient sensations.

Bella m'ouvrit la porte et m'embrassa chaleureusement sur les joues. Puis ses joues se tintèrent de rouge lorsqu'elle aperçu le bouquet.

_ Merci Edward, mais il ne fallait pas.

Je secouais la tête. Elle méritait ces quelques fleurs. Elle disparu les mettre dans un vase et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

Pendant le repas, nous n'arrêtions pas de parler, de rire, de nous toucher. Des effleurements de mains, des sourires un peu plus prononcés. Cette fille me retournait complètement.

La fin du repas arriva, mais je ne voulais pas la quitter. Elle m'invita à boire un café chez elle.

_ Tu m'as renversé du café dessus la première fois que nous nous sommes vus. Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée ? La taquinais-je.

Elle eut un sourire éblouissant.

_ Si par malheur cela arrivait une nouvelle fois, j'ai une salle de bain et une machine à laver, à disposition, me répondit-elle en gloussant.

Je hochai la tête, sans pour autant me départir de mon sourire niais. Elle m'invita à entrer dans son appartement et je découvrais avec étonnement un petit salon, aux couleurs chaudes, tout à fait cosy. Elle se débarrassa de son manteau et m'invita à faire de même.

_ Café ? Me demanda-t-elle avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.  
>_ S'il te plaît oui.<p>

Elle attrapa sa cafetière et glissa le liquide chaud dans deux tasses. Bella m'invita à m'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle me tendit le mug et je plongeai avec délectation dans la boisson chaude. Je jetai un coup d'œil à sa bibliothèque et fut étonné de voir qu'il n'y avait que très peu de livres.

_ Tu fais des études de littérature anglaise, mais tu as si peu de livres ?

Elle se tourna vers l'étagère.

_ Les livres sont dans ma chambre. Viens.

J'eus tout juste le temps de poser ma tasse sur la table basse que déjà elle me traînait hors de la pièce. Sa main dans la mienne était chaude et agréable. J'aimais ce contact. J'avais l'impression de me sentir plus vivant que jamais.

Elle ouvrit la porte de son sanctuaire et je vis avec stupéfaction plusieurs bibliothèques adossées à l'un des murs de la chambre. Je passais devant et observais avec attention chaque étagère de chacun des meubles.

_ C'est une sacrée collection que tu as là, lui dis-je en me tournant face à elle.

Elle me regarda en rougissant, puis elle se mordit la lèvre.

_ A quoi tu penses, lui demandai-je en voyant presque les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en place.

Pour toute réponse elle s'avança et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes et je basculai dans un tourbillon de plaisir. Jamais un baiser ne m'avait autant retourné. Bella s'accrocha à mes bras, mais tandis que je reculai, nos corps atterrirent sur le lit de ma belle.

Je relâchai mes lèvres de celles de Bella et la regardai avec attention.

_ Je ne fais jamais ça d'habitude. Pas dès le premier soir, m'éclaira-t-elle, le visage rouge de gêne.

_ Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne fais pas ça non plus le premier soir. Mais avec toi, j'ai l'impression que tout est différent.

Elle me regarda avec attention et hocha la tête.

_ J'ai aussi cette impression là.

Je glissai sur le côté et m'allongeai à côté d'elle. Elle embrassa mon cou et bien vite ses mains se mirent à caresser mon torse.

_ J'aime passer du temps avec toi Edward.

Elle remonta sa robe sur ses hanches et passa sur mon corps. Elle me chevauchait. _Putain, je ne pourrais jamais me retenir si elle agit comme ça._ Elle se pencha et embrassa mon cou et entreprit de déboutonner ma chemise. Je me relevai légèrement et elle me débarrassa de ma veste.

_ Bella, je ne sais pas si je pourrai m'arrêter si on commence.

Elle se releva d'un coup, les cheveux quelques peu emmêlés.

_ Qui te demande d'arrêter ?

Je glissai ma main qui se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant contre sa hanche pour la poser sur le haut de sa joue. L'instant suivant, ma bouche retrouvait une nouvelle fois la sienne et son corps se pressait davantage contre le mien. Je maintenais son visage contre le mien, refusant de la laisser s'échapper. Je voulais l'embrasser. Je la voulais tellement. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches tandis que sa langue titillait mes lèvres. D'un geste sec et rapide elle défit ma ceinture et commença à baisser ma braguette. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur de luxure. J'étouffai bien vite un gémissement qui provenait du plus profond de ma poitrine. Mes mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux, légèrement emmêlés. Nos langues dansaient l'une contre l'autre, avides. Je voulais savourer la moindre seconde de cet instant.

Elle se redressa et mes deux mains remontèrent le long de son échine. Je défis la fermeture Eclair de son vêtement et Bella leva les bras pour que je le lui retire. Dans ce mouvement ma chemise tomba de mes épaules et Bella la retira complètement. La bretelle de son soutien-gorge tomba le long de son épaule. Comme pour sa robe, je plaçai mes deux mains derrière son dos et lui retirai son sous-vêtement. Elle laissa sa tête tomber en arrière et ma bouche se referma sur son sein. Mes doigts trouvèrent bien vite la courbe de son sein et j'entendais distinctement les plaintes de ma compagne.

_ Edward… gémit-elle.

Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et m'invita à approfondir mon geste. Nos gestes étaient saccadés, pris d'une frénésie. Elle m'arracha à son mamelon et m'embrassa avec force.

_ Je te veux, me dit-elle les prunelles dégoulinantes de désir.

Je la mis sur le dos et me débarrassai prestement du reste de mes vêtements. Ma main caressa le dernier rempart de Bella. Cette culotte en dentelle noire sur sa peau de porcelaine formait un magnifique contraste.

_ Je te veux aussi, dis-je simplement.

Bella lâcha un sourire et tendit la main vers le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Elle sortit un paquet neuf de préservatifs.

_ Prévoyante ?

_ Si peu… Ce paquet doit avoir au moins un an.

Je la regardai les yeux écarquillés.

_ Tu veux dire que pendant un an…

Elle hocha la tête.

Je l'embrassai et me saisis de la boîte.

_ Alors, nous allons inaugurer cette boîte, dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elle éclata de rire.

_ Mais ça, ça doit dégager, dis-je en tirant sur sa culotte noire.

Elle se retrouva enfin nue face à moi. Je caressai ses cuisses. Un de mes doigts glissa entre ses plis. _Elle est trempée. _Mon doigt bougeait en elle, lui tirant des gémissements plaintifs.

_ Viens Edward, gémit-elle en se cambrant.

Mon sexe tendu frotta contre le sien. Elle se mordit la lèvre et laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir. N'y tenant plus je la pénétrai lentement.

_ Edward, laissa-t-elle échapper.

Je serrai les dents pour ne pas jouir de suite. Une vague de chaleur s'empara de moi. Les joues de Bella étaient rouges incandescentes et sur la peau fine de son cou, une légère pellicule de sueur commençait à poindre. J'ondulai en elle, tandis que ses doigts s'accrochaient désespérément à mes épaules. J'attrapai sa jambe et l'accrochai contre ma hanche, cherchant à aller toujours plus profondément en elle.

_ Bella, je... ne...bon sang...tu...

_ N'arrête pas...Putain...Edward, parvint-elle à dire.

Je poussai encore en elle et je sentis qu'elle était proche. Mon pouce trouva son clitoris et elle ferma les yeux, la tête renversée en arrière.

_ Ah… Edward ! Hurla-t-elle, submergée par l'orgasme qui venait de l'assaillir.

Je pris une cadence frénétique, grognant contre sa peau. À mon tour, je fermai les yeux, pris dans la spirale de mon orgasme.

_ Bella !

Je m'allongeai à ses côtés et elle se tourna vers moi. Je relevai une mèche collée à son front et embrassai ses lèvres si tentantes. Nos respirations étaient courtes et hachées. Je retirai prestement le préservatif et Bella mit sa tête contre mon torse. Je sentais sa respiration lourde se heurter contre ma poitrine dénudée.

Nos cœurs mirent quelques minutes avant de se calmer et notre respiration retrouva rapidement un rythme normal.

_ J'ai adoré, lâcha Bella en enfonçant sa tête contre ma poitrine.

_ Moi aussi, lui dis-je en la serrant encore plus contre moi.

Elle embrassa mon cou, tandis que je laissai ma main vagabonder le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les minutes passèrent et lorsque je baissai à nouveau le regard sur ma compagne, je vis qu'elle avait rejoint les bras de Morphée. Sur son visage apparaissait une marque de bien-être. Un léger sourire avait pris possession des lieux. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de la rejoindre au pays des rêves.

Le lendemain c'est le soleil qui m'avait réveillé. Il avait honteusement pointé son nez, m'envoyant par la même occasion un de ses rayons en plein visage. J'avais été surpris de sentir un corps chaud contre moi. Je me tournai et vis Bella, endormie, la tête blottie contre son oreiller, le sourire de la veille, toujours dessiné sur ses adorables lèvres. Sans un bruit, je sortis du lit et entrepris de lui préparer son petit déjeuner. En passant par le salon, je débarrassai sommairement les restes de notre café. En arrivant dans la cuisine, je fouillai dans chaque placard à la recherche de deux tasses. J'enclenchai la machine une fois ma recherche terminée.

J'avais même préparé des toasts avec de la confiture. J'avais tout mis sur un plateau argenté qui trônait fièrement dans sa cuisine.

J'ouvrai la porte de la chambre en tenant le plateau dans un équilibre précaire et vis Bella qui commençait à s'étirer dans le lit, comme un chat qui détend ses pattes. Elle se releva légèrement et remonta le drap contre sa poitrine dénudée.

_ Bonjour, marmonna-t-elle encore prise dans son sommeil.

_ Bonjour, lui répondis-je avec entrain.

Elle regarda le plateau que je tenais dans les mains et me fit un sourire qui aurait très bien pu faire fondre la banquise.

_ Tu as préparé le petit déjeuner ?

Pour toute réponse je hochai la tête et amenai le plateau sur le lit.

_ C'est mignon ça, dit-elle en attrapant la cocotte que j'avais fait avec une page de **sudoku**. Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi doué en **origami**.

_ Tu ne sais pas tout, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

_ C'est vrai, mais j'ai hâte de découvrir le reste.

Je me penchais et l'embrassais. Mon regard se posa ensuite sur son réveil. 8h16. _Oh putain je suis encore en retard ! _

_ Merde je suis en retard.

Je me levai précipitamment et attrapai mes affaires, toutes éparpillées sur le sol de la chambre. Je me rhabillai prestement et me penchai vers Bella pour l'embrasser.

_ Attend tu ne prends pas le petit déjeuner avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je suis à la bourre, je t'appelle ce soir. Promis.

_ Ok. Bonne journée, me cria-t-elle alors que je passais la porte.

Je la regardai et lui envoyai un baiser. Elle me sourit puis je la vis retomber sur son oreiller. J'étais un _putain de chanceux._ »

Mon regard se pose sur la commode et je vois les photos qui retracent notre vie de couple. Ces photos qui montrent une autre facette de nous : une facette plus joyeuse, plus amoureuse. Je sors du lit et j'attrape le cadre sur lequel Bella se trouve près d'une grande roue, entourée par plusieurs attractions, un **panda** en peluche dans les bras. Je me souviens que pour la Saint-Valentin je l'avais emmené manger au restaurant, puis nous avions été dans une fête foraine. Et j'avais finalement réussi à lui gagner cette peluche – au bout de huit ou neuf essais – mais j'y étais parvenu. Sur la photo suivante je reconnais sans peine celle que nous avions prise à Aspen lorsque mes parents nous avaient invités à venir skier avec eux. Connaissant la maladresse de Bella, je lui avais ordonné de ne pas toucher à un seul ski, ni à un **snowboard** et encore moins à une luge.

_ Je sais, je suis un vrai danger public, m'avait-elle dit avec un sourire espiègle.

Mais c'était moi qui m'étais retrouvé une jambe dans le plâtre. Je grimace à ce souvenir. Bella n'arrêtait pas de me charrier avec ça après.

[ One Last Cry - Brian McKnight ]

Je repose les cadres et je reviens vers notre lit – mon lit désormais. Je me penche pour allumer la lampe de chevet, mais ma main sent autre chose que l'interrupteur. Je prends le petit objet dans ma main et j'ai un hoquet de stupeur. _Son alliance. _Cette fois, la boucle est bouclée. Elle a retiré ce qui me liait à elle pour l'éternité. Je ferme les yeux sous la douleur. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un **labyrinthe**. Je voudrais en sortir, mais à chaque pas que je fais je me retrouve pris au piège. Bella est bel et bien partie. Et elle ne reviendra pas. J'ai joué au con et j'ai perdu. J'ai perdu ce que j'avais de plus cher : _ma femme. _

_« Divorcer, c'est comme être renversé par un camion. Si on en réchappe, on regarde bien à gauche et à droite avant de s'engager de nouveau. » _ [ Jean Kerr ]


End file.
